This invention uses, for illustration purposes only, as a matrix, the closed-toe shoe illustrated, (FIGS. 11, 12, 13, 14) in U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,798 as a model for the invention. The specific design of the closed-toe shoe should not be considered part of this patent application.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to shoes and devices used to give relief to tired, achy feet, specifically following prolonged activity.
2. Prior Art
Persons that stand for long periods or walk excessive distance during a normal day are subject to tired, achy feet which may be compounded by swelling. Traditionally, these persons will desire the removal of their shoes at the earliest opportunity. Often they have soaked their feet and massaged them to reduce discomfort.
Thereafter, inventors created various whirlpool bath machines that allowed water to be swirled causing a massaging effect on the foot. Other portable machines warmed water or allowed warm water to be kept warm while having a vibrating action employed to bring comfort. Still other machines had a vibrating platform with which to apply the feet, for the same desired effect. The difficulty with each modality is the lack of portability, the machines being cumbersome and heavy, especially those that are filled with water. Vibrating machines are heavy to move, difficult to store and require that the user be stationary during therapy sessions.
My current invention is an improved way to bring comfort to therefore mentioned condition, with the advantage of portability while allowing ambulation.